


A Sisterly Interlude

by lillyrosenight



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: AU of an AU, Ava is the middle, Children of Power Rangers, Claire is older, Crimson & Indigo, Crimson & Indigo AU, Gen, I'm really bad at tags, POWER RANGERS AU, Phillip is mentioned not seen, Tommy and Kim's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Claire and Ava take a moment to discuss the newest Dino Charge Ranger
Relationships: Hunter Bradley/Original Female Character(s), Prince Phillip (Power Rangers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Sisterly Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> 31 of Days of Writing Challenge Day 1: 100 words  
> Only 100 words

“How many energems have you found now?” Claire asked as she sat across from her sister.

Ava looked at Claire before she answered. “Well of the eleven we have eight. We’re missing three. Aqua, Silver, and Purple. But we know that the Aqua energem has bonded with someone.”

Claire Bradley nodded at her sister’s words. “So, who bonded with the Graphite energem?”

“Prince Phillip III of Zandar,” the white Dino Charge ranger answered the former Indigo Ninja Storm ranger.

A grin grew on Claire’s lips, “Knew it.”

“Don’t act so smug, Claire,” Ava sighed aloud.

“Royal rangers are rare, Ava.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is an AU of Crimson and Indigo, which I do plan to finish. I've been working on this AU with Ava for a few years now. She is the middle child of Tommy and Kim. I'll give you more when I work on her story.


End file.
